Two Combating Sides
by StarRuby
Summary: Hotaru, a young, happy girl is betrothed to a young prince of Saturn named Matthew. She loves him dearly, but he absolutely hates her. What happens when he sends her to exile? Update- COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Two Combating Sides  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Saturn/Hotaru does NOT belong to me. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, my idol. ^.^ But Matthew does, so hands off!  
  
Rating: Ah, I'll be lenient. It is rated PG for no cussing, just a little. violence  
  
Plot: Hotaru, a young, happy girl is betrothed to a young prince of Saturn named Matthew. She loves him dearly, but he absolutely hates her.  
  
~PROLOGUE  
  
A young girl of about 4 walked cheerfully into her mother's room. Her deep violet eyes sparkled with curiosity as her black hair fluttered with her movements, a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Stopping in front of Saturn's queen, she gave a short bow. "Hello, mother," she greeted in a cute voice, respect in its depths.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru," the queen said. "Remember Matthew?" Hotaru blinked and then gave a smile. She nodded, recalling his memory. They had met a year ago, when arrangements for their betrothal had begun. A dreamy look passed over her youthful eyes as the memory of his dark amethyst hair and almost ebony eyes came to her mind. Just as the dream passed by, the same features came sauntering into the room, an annoyed expression on his cute, 5-year- old face. Hotaru gave a happy yell and ran over, sweeping him into her arms in a warm embrace. Matthew, with a wry look, pried the young princess off. She didn't seem to mind of course. She gazed up at him with a lit up face. His ebony eyes searched the ceiling for a way out. Then the queen spoke again.  
  
"Unfortunately, Hota-chan, I will be going away on a mission with Matthew's mother. The other Outer senshi need our help. I'll see you two soon!" she said, embracing the two children. Hotaru wrapped her arms around her mother, missing her already. ~ Unfortunately, the two women didn't return for another 5 years, and that was for their funerals. Their crystals of power were sealed inside the planet, leaving Hotaru and Matthew orphans. They lived together in the palace, agreeing to keep the betrothal for now, in honor of their mothers' memories. 


	2. Exile

Two Combating Sides  
  
Author's Notes: w00t! 1st Chapter UP!!!!! I feel so special for writing an only Sailor Moon (no crossover) fic!! Wai! (Of course, I could change that.) ~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1 - EXILE  
  
Matthew, reading a report silently, had a quickly angering expression on his face as the now 12-year-old Hotaru begged for attention. Finally, it was too much. "SHUT UP!" he exclaimed loudly. Servants bustling by stopped and stared. Hotaru, violet eyes surprised and puzzled, tilted her head slightly. Throwing down the papers, the furious prince glared down at the light-hearted princess trying to collect the papers neatly again. Running a hand through his dark violet hair in exasperation, he grabbed Hotaru by the arm and pulled her up. When they were both standing up straight, Matthew was at least 3 inches taller than his fiancée. She gave him a confused and hurt look at the pain of his strong grip.  
  
"I. Give. Up!" he hissed, punctuating each word with a slight shake of the princess. She gave a near silent whimper. It wasn't a secret that Hotaru loved him, and the only one who didn't know Matthew hated her was Hotaru herself. He wasn't very inconspicuous about it. Finally on his last straw, he yelled, "GET OUT!" and pushed the princess away. Trying not to trip on her lovely lavender dress, she scampered away, the garland of violets she had been wearing now lying on the floor. The angered prince grabbed a nearby servant and growled at him to send Hotaru to exile. Anywhere where she wouldn't bother him was fine. The servant agreed and quickly began making arrangements. ~ In her room, pondering about Matthew, Hotaru was surprised to see one of her servants run in and begin packing her things. Not very alarmed, she asked in a curious voice, "Where am I going?" The servant looked up for a second, a little frightened. He didn't think Matthew had the right to order about the princess or anyone else, but he was afraid of losing his position and did as he was told, not telling the confused princess anything. When she refused to budge, using the few powers she could control, she rooted herself to her room. An upset Matthew had to pick her up himself and carry her out using his own powers, which were surely stronger.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she squeaked as he threw her out of the palace with the bags of stuff. Her answer arrived in the form of a senshi by the name of Uranus. Without a word, she took the frightened princess's hand and teleported them off for training. Matthew, outside the palace, watching, heard Hotaru's distant and afraid voice yell, "Goodbye, Matthew!!!" 


	3. And So It Begins

Two Combating Sides  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter should be longer. ^^ I'm in an inspired mood. ~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2 - AND SO IT BEGINS  
  
Hotaru, afraid, sat kneeling in front of the cold senshi of Uranus. Of course, fright wasn't the only thing visible in those amethyst depths. There was also respect and awe for being only a little away from one of the actual senshi, destined to defend the Silver Millennium. Of course, fear pushed away most of that. Sailor Uranus's appearance seemed extremely threatening. Her blue eyes shone coldly and her corn-colored hair was slightly tousled by wind. And the jewel-encrusted sword in her hand gleamed in the dim starlight. They were on Uranus, familiar territory for the senshi of the skies. In her mind, it was the best for the young princess's training as Sailor of Destruction. It was battling on foreign grounds.  
  
After about a minute of adjusting to the new atmosphere, Hotaru spotted a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. The cat hopped gracefully onto Sailor Uranus's shoulder and stood, looking at the frightened princess. With sudden agility, the cat performed a flip, scattering magical sparkles through the air. A small, violet wand landed near the surprised Hotaru. The cat landed right next to it. Then it spoke, making the young princess's eyes widen even further.  
  
The cat, obviously female, said, "Your training has arrived sooner than I had hoped, or expected. My name is Luna, advisor and guardian of the royal Moon family and other Sailors. As all senshi, your henshin object is a small wand. It is time for you to take your place among the other Outers as their leader, Sailor Saturn, the warrior of ruin!" That tugged a gasp out of Hotaru.  
  
"But I don't want to! I just want to go back to Saturn and be with Matthew," she replied pleadingly. Sailor Uranus shook her head and spoke for the first time, in a boyish voice.  
  
"We won't tell you what to think, but we'll see if you feel that way after you are." She groped for the right words to use. "Educated in the ways of a Sailor," she concluded, nodding. Hotaru looked up at the older senshi, amethyst eyes confused, but not as frightened as before. She cast another look at the wand in front of her. As she stared, the silver top gleamed, the symbol of Saturn clear and shining. Taking a resolved sigh, her pale hand closed around the violet middle. Immediately, startling the poor girl, violet ribbons wrapped around her body, and then dispersed, leaving a Sailor's fuku, only violet and a dark burgundy. Her white, gloved hand went to her forehead, feeling a golden tiara. Now feeling her new earrings, silver Saturns with crystals hanging from them, she blinked, surprised. Looking down at herself, she saw her fuku was a little customized. The brooch on her bow was a silver crystal, looking almost like a. a.  
  
"Pure heart crystal," Luna offered, seeing where the new senshi was looking. Sailor Saturn nodded. The sleeves were white and flared out, as were the tops of the gloves.  
  
"Wow," she commented, turning around to look at the back bow. She looked up at Sailor Uranus, and slightly tilted her head in confusion as she spotted the expression. Sailor Uranus was waiting. But why, Saturn didn't know. Then she realized. She needed a weapon! Because she was looking confused, Luna trotted over to her. Looking into the cat's amber eyes, the senshi raised her arm, hand open. A long violet staff appeared slowly from the ground up. At the top perched a shining silver blade. The Silence Glaive. Sailor Saturn closed her hand around it, feeling the power surging through it. It was the destructive power that could turn any celestial body, and everything on it, into dust with a small command. Once her hand was settled around it, the new senshi winced. The power was almost painful to bear, but she quickly got used to it. It was actually pretty easy when the power had settled and balanced within her. Uranus nodded, marveling at the way the deadly Glaive seemed to belong with this innocent princess.  
  
Taking a few steps over to her, Uranus gave a very slight bow. Behind her, 2 more appeared. Sailor Saturn recognized them all with awe and respect. They were Sailors Neptune and Pluto! Violet eyes wide and glimmering, she kept herself from throwing down the Glaive to bow down low. Luna looked up at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" the black cat asked. Sailor Saturn shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything. What I really want is to go back, but I'll do whatever I have to in order to please my. fellow senshi," she replied, giving a bright smile. Neptune and Pluto inclined their heads, smiling at the light-hearted princess. 


	4. Training, Chaos, or Torture?

Two Combating Sides  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I barely noticed them at first o.o;; Anyways, here's the 3 rd chapter.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - TRAINING, CHAOS, OR TORTURE?  
  
  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"SILENCE WALL!!" The first three attacks, gold, lavender, and blue, combined and flew towards the senshi-in-training with almost extreme speed. Saturn twirled her Glaive and shouted. The attacks slammed into a nearly invisible, protective barrier and pushed the young girl back. Her violet eyes flashed in slight pain at the great pressure of the three attacks. The black cat, Luna, off to the side called out to the struggling Sailor.  
  
"Deflect them in a different direction!" she ordered. Saturn couldn't reply without breaking her concentration. She was new to this, and wanted to tell Luna she didn't know how, but she tried it anyway. Instead of just holding the Glaive out in front of her, she thrust it upwards and the sphere of energy flew that way, too. Uranus winced as it scraped against a part of her own palace, nearby.  
  
"Let's move to a different spot, like Naiad," offered Uranus, looking at the few people inside the palace run out to inspect the damage. Sailor Neptune laughed.  
  
"How about Charon?" she asked. Pluto shook her head.  
  
"I would say Calypso.." she commented. Saturn grinned.  
  
"That'd be nice," she said, looking at the far off moons of her own home planet. "But how about Io?" All four of them laughed. Luna frowned disapprovingly. Everyone knew what she was thinking. It was probably somewhere along the lines of, 'You should be training, not joking around and laughing! We're wasting valuable time with your fooling around! She's supposed to be in exile! Not on a VACATION!!! Pick a spot and WORK! And not Io; that's not even an Outer Sailor's moons!!!' Saturn smiled, still not having lost all of her friendly, innocent disposition, and stroked the guardian's fur. Luna just twitched her tail and walked away.  
  
"I have to get back to Queen Serenity. Train hard, Hotaru, and I'll see you soon," she stated, and summoned up a few powers to teleport back to the moon. Saturn waved goodbye, watching the silver light swallowing up their small advisor. Then, turning back to her fellow Outers, she smiled.  
  
"What's next?" she asked. Pluto smiled.  
  
"You need a little more practice on blocking and deflecting, but we'll get to that a little later. How's a break sound?" she asked the whole group. Everyone nodded appreciatively.  
  
---  
  
Hotaru lay down on her comfortable bed in Uranus's nice palace. She thought of how close and friendly the 4 had become in those few days. It was, however, a bit hard to get used to Uranus's time system. The days were longer and so were.. years, as a matter of fact. But it didn't matter that much. She was having a good time. Forgetting about those senshi would be impossible. She could identify any of them by sight anytime, if not for the fact that she had never seen them out of their senshi fuku. But she had it down pretty well. Sailor Pluto with long, jade green hair and amber eyes was kind and wise, but cursed to guard the Gates of Time, leaving only when others needed assistance. Sailor Neptune with wavy sea-colored hair and deep blue eyes was gentle and caring. Sailor Uranus with her boyish, corn- colored hair and blue eyes was like a tomboy, humorous and sporty, as well as a good opponent. Hotaru yawned. In her opinion, her description was almost no different than how she had started out. As Sailor Saturn, her eyes were still deep violet, her hair still black, cut to her chin, and her skin was as pale as ever. She was still kind, gentle, and even a little immature. She didn't fancy fighting, and was a little ashamed to admit she was afraid of the power that she would soon be able to wield in the Glaive.  
  
And then she sighed. Wishing for something really familiar, her deep violet eyes held a pool of sadness, which hadn't appeared in a long while. Stretching out on her bed, her lashes fell silently over her eyes, leading the hard working girl into the lands of sleep. Dreams came and went, as did their memories. Then there was one she knew she would remember in the morning, or at least pieces. There were flashes of scenes. First, a cold, merciless warrior: Sailor Saturn. Then, she saw the tip of the Glaive falling to the ground, remaining there for a split second, before being flung through the air, as the celestial body was obliterated. Next, she saw flashes of silver, and then an image of Matthew, shielding himself from.. something. And lastly, Hotaru woke up with a start. She found that someone, probably a servant, had slipped her into the bed, under the covers, which were now wrinkled, due to her tight grip on it during the dream. Pulling the covers up to her chin, shining tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over her cheeks like small waterfalls. Burying her head against her knees, she allowed her ruffled black hair to fall around her face and knees as she cried.  
  
"Oh, Matthew.." she sobbed. "I miss you. I miss you and my palace, and the servants, and my room." Gently wiping away some tears with her hand, the sorrowful princess looked up at the ceiling. "Why did you do this to me?" 


	5. Lonestar

Two Combating Sides  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, thankies again for the reviews! Here's a little change of pace... ---  
  
CHAPTER 4 - LONESTAR  
  
Stretching out on his bed, Matthew stared up at the dark ceiling with shadowed ebony eyes. It was night on Saturn, and it was extremely quiet. It was a blessing in his opinion. Of course, his servants seemed to think exactly the opposite. They missed their princess's kind, smiling face, telling them that they were working too hard. Matthew was uncaring and seemed to think only of himself. The only fault the servants saw in Hotaru was the fact that she loved this conceited prince.  
  
Looking at Matthew's closed door, the head servant shook his head. Why was the young Hotaru away? Why wasn't he the one? These questions echoed around his head as he remembered that the girl wasn't allowed any contact at all with her beloved planet. Sighing, he wondered how she was doing. But, then again, he had to consider himself lucky. He, out of all the servants, knew Hotaru's whereabouts and what she was there for, besides exile anyway. Doubtful that even Matthew knew, or cared for that matter, he sighed and scurried off to continue working.  
  
The prince of Saturn ran a hand through his dark violet hair, staying absolutely silent until he heard the quiet steps of the head servant fade. Letting out a sigh, he glanced out his window. The landscape of Saturn was barren, if not for the sweeping, swirling gases surrounding the secret, solid portion where they resided, away from the prying eyes of Earth humans. The only ones who knew of its existence were the Outer senshi and the royal Moon family, as well as her court. But no one from Earth has ever known or even guessed what was really there.  
  
Looking into the distance, he practically jumped up at the sight of a ball of energy veer upwards towards the palace of Uranus, scraping one of its sides. Blinking in surprise, Matthew hurried out of his room into the third floor of the palace. The room that he entered had a big monitor on one wall, and a keyboard-like object near the bottom. Pressing a small button with Uranus's symbol on it, the monitor crackled for a moment before the face of Sailor Uranus appeared, blue eyes tired and blonde hair disheveled. "Huh?" she greeted sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "What?" Blinking in surprise, Matthew leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Is everything alright over there?" he asked, a little anxious. This made the senshi snap to attention. Holding back a yawn, she shook her head.  
  
"Everything's good. Just a small accident. Oh, don't tell me," she added sarcastically. "You're worried about Hotaru-chan?" The young prince's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Uranus scoffed and the monitor went blank. Immediately, a message flashed across the screen. 'Call me back when you learn how to care.' Shaking his head exasperatedly, Matthew went back down to his room. At first pausing at the end of the staircase, he felt a gentle stab of loneliness, but quickly shook it away. There'd be enough people around him soon enough. In approximately three months, Queen Selenity would be holding a semi-annual ball for all the senshi, princesses, and princes. Even the servants were invited to come! Matthew still had to prepare a little bit, and pushed the thought of Hotaru far from his mind. Unfortunately, with his head full of the good time he was planning to have, he forgot that the young princess was also attending. After all, even though she was in exile, she was allowed the freedom to go anywhere other than Saturn or Saturn's territory, because Matthew had not specified directions. So, basically, it was all his fault. 


	6. Royalty Unexpected

Two Combating Sides  
  
Author's Notes: Kewlies, it's the next-est chapter! Everyone be happy with me! And thankies for the new reviews, of course!  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 5 - ROYALTY UNEXPECTED  
Hotaru sat, bored, on her comfortable bed. She held a book out in front of her, reading about the different planets and their moons. Sighing, she was almost grateful for the surprised shout from Sailor Uranus. Immediately, a flash of gold thundered by the window and abruptly flickered into non- existence. Her violet gaze shifted to the barren lands of Uranus and saw, shocked, a lovely princess and a queen, bathed in glorious silver light. Grabbing her small, violet wand, it glowed a gently amethyst, spreading over her hand, arm, and whole body until she vanished, and reappeared outside, but still out of sight. Getting a closer look, the Saturn princess was shocked to find Queen Selenity and her daughter in all of their glory outside. Queen Selenity was beautiful, her silver hair shining and an elegant feel to her walk. The princess was just as beautiful with honey blonde hair and shining blue eyes, graceful and lithe. There was a mighty power to the Queen, and a self-confident edge that was to be admired. Sailor Uranus jogged out, her sword vanishing in a quick flash of gold.  
  
"My Queen," she greeted, also bowing. "What, may I ask, are you and Princess Selenity doing on my humble planet during a senshi's training?" Her dark blue eyes flickered upward, respect covering up most of her petty annoyance. The young princess smiled in amusement, laughter bubbling up in her cerulean eyes. Uranus's glance flashed at Hotaru, and she gave a nod in response. It was sort of a senshi thing. Walking out with a light lavender dress gently waving in the light breeze, she smiled and bowed down low, respectfully, her black hair fluttering over her shoulders. They gave a polite bow back, the Queen watching her with interest, as if surprised by her happiness and innocence.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Hotaru," both the Queen and Princess greeted. A shy smile swept across her lips. Turning back to Sailor Uranus, who was shifting impatiently, the Queen smiled. "We have come to invite you to a formal senshi ball." Then, turning to Hotaru, she added, "It's a good way to make friends with all the others." At that, the young senshi grinned, violet eyes shining, and bowed.  
  
"May I ask when it is?" Hotaru queried curiously. For the first time, the Moon Princess spoke alone.  
  
"The ball shall be held in about a year. We always like to invite our guests early," she stated smoothly and gave a bright smile. Her voice was lithe and delicate and made both Hotaru and Sailor Uranus smile. "I assume we'll see you there," she added with a grin and both her and her mother vanished. Blinking, Hotaru gave a slight grin.  
  
Her curious gaze flickered up to Sailor Uranus. "Will I be.. fully trained when it's time for us to go?" she asked. The elder senshi nodded and grinned. With a little more dynamism, Hotaru transformed into the senshi of Saturn and once more began training. 


	7. BattleCaused Reunion

Two Combating Sides

**Author's Notes: **Yes, finally, the next chapter is up. Arigatou to all who reviewed, sorry for the delay. I've been suffering severe artist's/writer's block and still am trying to recover. Here we go!

---

**CHAPTER 6 – BATTLE-CAUSED REUNION**

"Be more certain when you attack! Don't hesitate! When you hesitate in a battle, that could mean your death!" The senshi of the sky's eyes narrowed as she fiercely slashed at her trainee. She could only pant in response as she brought her Glaive up to prevent being chopped in two.

Despite herself, Sailor Saturn took a deep breath before lunging at her tutor, giving her time to prepare. Uranus sighed and twirled her saber, flicking it upward and forward, knocking the Glaive out of the young girl's hands. Almost immediately, Saturn was on the ground with the Space Sword at her throat. 

"U-U-Uranus-san," she gasped, frightened. The elder warrior sheathed her sword and took a calming breath. Looking down at the Warrior of Ruin with exasperated blue eyes, she shook her head. The girl should know that Uranus wouldn't harm her in a training battle unless by accident. She reached out a gloved hand and, hesitantly, Saturn took it and was hauled to her feet. Her gaze flickered to the side, catching movement. An aqua-haired woman ran towards them, a blue mirror in her hands.

Bowing, she looked at the two senshi. "We're needed on a mission," she said hurriedly. "It's Beryl again." Saturn blinked and turned to look up at Uranus with a quizzical expression. The elder senshi grinned down at her and Sailor Neptune smiled. "Hey, Saturn, it's going to be your first real battle. You're ready?" Saturn inhaled shakily, then smiled and nodded, watching Pluto run towards them and smile. The Outers joined hands and focused their energy. Violet light emanated from Saturn, blending with the green powers of Pluto. On the young warrior's other side was the senshi of skies, whose tan aura slowly mixed with both Saturn and the aqua powers of Neptune. Finally, aqua met green and the powers fused together. Wind increased around them, blowing their hair and fuku. Then the four vanished, each with a vision of darkness as their destination.

With an startled jerk, they were wrenched not to the rims of the solar system, but to Rhea, one of Saturn's moons. Violet eyes huge, the young senshi looked around. Her gaze found none other than Matthew, ebony eyes narrowed and fiercely slashing at the enemy with a scythe. Immediately, she received a cuff on the head. "Ow!" she exclaimed, looking at Uranus, who had knocked her.

"Pay attention to the enemy and don't let yourself be distracted!" she commanded. Blinking, Saturn nodded and leaped into battle, the other Outers at her heels. Sending the young prince into shock, the young senshi flew in to assist him. She saw he was wounded and ferociously beat the enemy back with strong blasts of power and physical swipes with the Glaive. Uranus blinked in surprise before heading to Saturn's side to help. 

"Submarine Reflection!!"

"Dead Scream!"

A lavender ball of light merged with an aqua colored beam. With swirling torrents of energy, it soared at the enemy, slamming into it full force. Right after the energy faded, Uranus was right there, slashing with her sword and flinging physical blows everywhere. Before long, the youma was lying helpless.

"Destroy it!" Pluto yelled to Saturn. She hesitated for a moment, looking down at the helpless, half-dead youma. Then, with a resolved sigh, she slammed the blade of the Glaive down into it. In an immense violet wave of power, the youma was totally destroyed. The extra energy she had exerted flowed for a couple more feet, knocking out the few youma that had come as backup. The outers and Matthew were forced to cover their eyes and exert some power to shield them from the huge blast. Then Sailor Saturn collapsed and the other senshi rushed to her side. 

Looking at the destruction Saturn's power did, Neptune gave a small smile. "I, uh, think you might've overdone it, Hota-chan," she commented. "But good job." A flicker of a smile crossed the young senshi's face before she fell unconscious. Neptune turned to Matthew. "We know she's technically not supposed to be here, but this is where the battle was. She really needs some rest. Could you let us stay in the palace for a few hours, or at least until she wakes up?" Sighing reluctantly, the prince nodded and led the way to the palace. He quickly located a small bridge of power connecting the moon to its planet so the Outers wouldn't have to apply anymore energy. 

~

Once they arrived, Neptune lay Sailor Saturn down in a familiar surrounding, her own bed. The senshi groaned and blearily opened her amethyst eyes. "Matthew..." she whispered. Neptune shook her head.

"It's me, Neptune," she said gently. "You overdid yourself in that battle. You're pretty drained. Just rest for a while, okay?" Saturn nodded and put a gloved hand on the silver crystal on her bow. The violet aura of power left her and she returned to her normal state. She quickly fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, Matthew was in sitting in the living room with Sailors Uranus and Pluto. Uranus and Matthew were giving each other glares of death, icy blue meeting frigid ebony. The Time Keeper sighed in exasperation but said nothing.

"So, she's been training as a senshi, ne?" Matthew inquired in a monotone voice. Uranus gave a vehement reply. 

"Not just a senshi, but the leader of the Outer senshi. She'll learn to control her powers and be fully ranked as the Warrior of Ruin, the senshi of death and destruction. She'll be the most powerful Sailor senshi in the solar system. But you wouldn't care," she snapped. Pluto shook her head. This got Matthew a little worked up.

"I should care if she's going to be the Sailor representing my planet!" he said in a clipped tone, eyes blazing. Of course this just got Uranus angrier.

"Yeah, you Ishould/I," she replied huffily. "And it's not only your planet. This is a part of the one whole solar system ruled by Queen Selenity and this planet is maintained by both you and Hota-chan, even though I don't see why she allows you to stay here."

Matthew and Uranus carried on like this for quite some time until Neptune and Hotaru descended the steps into the living room. The aqua haired woman sighed and she and Pluto exchanged exasperated glances. The senshi of the sea's voice cut into their heated conversation.

"I turn my back on you for one moment, Uranus, and you're already fighting," she commented, ignoring the giggling princess behind her.

Uranus huffed and responded, "I'm not fighting. I'm making my point known. And arguing my point!"

Suppressing her giggles, Hotaru threw in, "Isn't arguing an oral type of fighting?" she queried, violet eyes laughing. Matthew thought she hadn't changed.

"You shut your face, rookie," demanded Uranus, only in a more playful tone. The Glaive appeared in Hotaru's hand and she shook it at Uranus mockingly. Then all of the Outers burst out in laughter. "Fine, fine, I won't beat his head in. But I'm not promising anything about the arguments," she told them, giving the prince another death glare. The princess smiled and tried to just ignore her fiancé until she could figure him out. But that wasn't an easy task.

"I see you haven't changed much, Hotaru," he commented. The young girl avoided his eyes and didn't respond.

In the same tone that he had used earlier, she replied, "You haven't either." Then, she turned to the rest of her senshi. "I'm feeling better now. We should return so I can resume my training." The Outers responded with nods. In her hand the violet wand appeared and a flash of power transformed her once more into Sailor Saturn. She turned to a blinking Matthew with an unreadable expression. "Goodbye, Matthew." The Outers joined hands once more and, in a rush of vibrant energy, they were transported back to Uranus. 


	8. Jumping into the Future

Two Combating Sides

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. Thank you all for the reviews! ^-^ And, um, o.o anyone know what a beta reader is? Just curious, lol. Btw, this is going to be a short chapter. You know, one of those not-important chapters that just lead into a new one. Onto the fic!

~-~

**CHAPTER 7 – JUMPING INTO THE FUTURE...**

A fully trained Sailor Saturn furiously slashed at the youma, her fellow Outer senshi right at her heels. It was hard getting a good grip on the fighting grounds, fighting Beryl's minions on Pluto, with hardly any gravity. But she didn't let any distracting thoughts get into her mind. With expertly synchronized movements, Neptune blasted the youma from behind. The youma spun around to face her and got blasted from the side by Pluto. Confused, it hesitated, allowing Uranus to dive onto its back from above, slashing its shoulder. The three then flipped as far away as they could while Saturn released a blast of violet energy. It was more controlled than when she had used it on Rhea. It focused itself into a beam of destruction and took out only the youma, still leaving a trail of destroyed ground where it had traveled. Saturn inhaled shakily and grinned, satisfied with herself. The three others came and smiled at her, patting her on the back and complimenting each other on their way back to Uranus. There was still cheerfulness in the young warrior's violet eyes, but the light-hearted innocence seemed to have been extinguished. There was something else in her eyes, something cold. It was the unfeeling senshi part of her that had come to be thanks to the powers of destruction she held. But at the moment, it was veiled by cheer and playfulness as the four Outers chatted.

"So," Neptune commented, "the ball's tomorrow night, Earth time." Pluto nodded.

"And I'm actually free to go!" she noted, excitement in her smooth voice. Normally, the Keeper of Time wasn't involved in any social functions because of her cursed life to guard the Gates of Time. But since Sailor Saturn still needed to be assisted, it was her duty as an Outer senshi to be there. And she was allowed to attend with them.

Uranus was the only one who didn't seem to excited. "I suppose it is sort of a big deal," she commented, not sounding really upbeat about it. "But I'm only coming because Saturn here is." The others grinned. They all knew that normally they would have to drag the kicking and screaming warrior to any party that required wearing her princess dress. Saturn smiled.

"Come on, Uranus, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face. Her only response was an exasperated eye-roll from the Sky Senshi. Then they all giggled and went off to their own rooms to sleep. Saturn pressed a hand lightly to the crystal at her chest and sighed as she felt the manifestation of power flee her, leaving her in her regular clothes, as Hotaru. Closing the door quietly behind her, she flopped down onto the soft bed and her eyes fluttered closed.

Her breaths slowed and came at a steady rate, even though she was not asleep. As a matter of fact, she was wide awake. The Saturn princess had gotten skilled at faking sleep. The only one she couldn't fool was Pluto. Playing asleep also helped her actually get to sleep. But that night there were a lot of things on her mind. She was excited, unable to wait for the ball. It would be the first time she'd come into contact with anyone for about a half a year. And for the first time she would meet Inner senshi! But she contented herself with dreaming about it for the moment before slipping off to sleep.


	9. Some Unanticipated Shock

Two Combating Sides 

**Author's Notes: **Again, sorry for the wait. I've been cracking my head against the wall due to lack of inspiration, the fact that I have to take exams earlier than everybody else because of band, and keeping up my good grades so I can get my cable modem. Which won't be until next year. Urgh, I hate school. Anyhow, I assume you don't want to hear about my problems, so I'll shut up now. On wi- *yawns* -ith the chapter, which I may add is going to be pretty long. If you don't think it is, feel free to throw random items at me.

~~~

CHAPTER 8 – SOME UNANTICIPATED SHOCK 

Hotaru stood in front of the mirror, getting ready. She adjusted the dark violet ribbon in her hair, tied like a headband, and the black bow around her waist before heading out to see Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. It would be the first time she would see them out of their senshi fuku. 

As she headed down the stairs, her violet eyes got wide. They looked so different in princess clothes! Neptune twirled around with a smile, her aqua-colored dress gently rippling with her movements, her hair tied high with a red bow. Uranus looked kind of very annoyed, in a long tan dress with golden trim. Pluto's dark green stood out among them, but as soon as Hotaru joined them, with her dark violet, the colors were a bit more balanced. Uranus was mumbling something about changing when she got there. Neptune gently tapped her on the head, avoiding the spot where a golden tiara had been placed, with intricate designs. Each of them wore one, symbolizing them as princesses. Pluto's was golden, tinted with pale green, just in front of the bun she wore. Neptune's was gold tinted with turquoise, placed in front of the ponytail she wore, and Hotaru's was a gold and pale violet, on top of the darker ribbon. All of them would be easily recognized as princesses from the Outer regions of the universe.

There was a bit of worry gnawing at the back of the Saturn princess's mind. Matthew might be there. She would have to stand in the same room as him. There was the one thing she wasn't looking forward to. But hey, he might not be there, she reminded herself. He didn't usually go to a whole lot of parties and social gatherings like that. With a deep breath, she grinned and the Outers joined hands, in a circle. Where their senshi tiaras normally were, their planet's symbol appeared on their foreheads. The glow of their powers fused and they were swiftly teleported to the Moon Palace. 

The first glance that met Hotaru's eyes took her breath away. They had arrived just outside, and the view was breathtaking. The gardens were more gorgeous than anything she had looked at in a textbook about Earth. There were flowers of all different colors, colors she couldn't even imaging. There was a fountain coated in some silver, shining material. The water that flowed from it was crystal clear, elegantly majestic. The palace itself was white, the color that the moon seemed when you looked at it from Earth. It stood regally tall, as if it itself had a sense of pride in itself. Taking in all of her surroundings, she noted that everything else there stood with a magical pride, too. Vaguely she could make out people from just about everywhere.

"Look! Look!" Uranus whispered, motioning over to the balcony with her eyes. The Outers looked up to see none other than the Moon Princess, standing quietly, looking out into the garden, as if waiting for someone. The four stood quietly for a moment, until a figure clad in black and silver ran swiftly towards the palace, stopping below the princess. Immediately, a happy smile graced the lips of the Moon Princess. Suppressing a smile, both Neptune and Pluto hurried them into the palace, leaving the couple alone, much to the protest of Uranus and Saturn. A guard outside stopped them, letting them in one by one, so as their arrival could be announced. Uranus rolled her eyes and went in first.

The other three could hear someone announce, "Lady Haruka. Princess of Uranus." Blinking her big violet eyes, Hotaru made a mental note to remember that. Haruka was Uranus's Princess name. Neptune went in next. "Lady Michiru. Princess of Neptune." Hotaru made sure to remember that one, too. With a bit of nervousness, she gently nudged Pluto to go in next. "Lady Setsuna. Princess of Pluto." In a quieter voice, he added, "And our Keeper of Time..."

Finally, Hotaru herself went it. "Lady Hotaru. Princess of Saturn." Her violet gaze scanned the room and the first noticeable person she saw was Matthew, talking to a woman, wearing a black suit trimmed with violet. Apparently, he didn't see her yet. _Good..._ she thought to herself, joining the other Outers. As always in the beginning of parties, the groups that knew each other stuck with each other. ((A/N: Plus I just don't want the Outers rushing in to go yippee-whee with the Inners. They're not really close, after all.))

~

Matthew talked, or rather flirted, with this ravishing woman from Mars. Her auburn hair flowed down her shoulders, shining in the light, and there was a seductive glint in her golden eyes. Of course, he was talking with a smooth voice and the charm he always used around women. Well, women that weren't from Saturn. Women that he liked that didn't have a lower status than him. He only vaguely heard four others being announced as they walked in, and the woman wasn't about to point out that his exiled fiancée just walked through the door, so it was a moment later, when the woman left to talk with her friends, that he turned around and saw her. 

His initial reaction was, '_That's not Hotaru.'_ But it was. And she looked like a different person. A lovely golden crown tinted with pale purple was atop her shining black hair, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. A dark violet ribbon was secured underneath the crown, the same color as her eyes. Those eyes weren't the light-hearted ones he knew. They were wiser, colder, with a small sense of loneliness in them. The dress she was wearing was also a dark violet, flowing down to the floor. A black sash was wrapped about her waist; the bow was tied a little off-center in the back, in a stylish way. It was sleeveless, and there was a ruffled ribbon that wrapped around her neck to hold it. On her left wrist was a silver bracelet, with a few lavender charms. She was standing with the rest of the Outers. Lady Michiru looked elegant and stunning, as always, in an aqua dress that wrapped tightly around her, loose and flowing at the bottom. The sleeves were mere straps on her shoulders, as well as loose material draped around her upper arms.

Setsuna looked more similarly to Hotaru, a dark green dress with black lace lining the collar and sleeves, which were long, and skin-tight, until it flared out at the wrists. She was wearing a golden chain around her neck, with a single round jade hanging on its center. As Matthew's gaze moved to Haruka, he blinked and his ebony eyes became a bit clouded with bewilderment. She wasn't there! It was like the princess of Uranus had just vanished! But the confusion vanished and, in its place, left exasperation. A little further left, Haruka emerged from a doorway, clad in a gold suit with tan trim. She had removed the princess tiara and looked just like a regular guest from Uranus, if not for the unique patterns on the jacket when the light hit it right, and the way she carried herself: with elegance and authority. But if you ignored all that, you could mistake her for just a young man who came for the party.

Lady Michiru's gaze floated over Matthew, not giving him any sign that she knew who he was, and settled on Lady Haruka. Matthew could practically feel the exasperation coming from her. The three Outers stared for a moment at Haruka before hurrying over to her. Michiru greeted the Uranus princess with a nice bop on the head. A small debate seemed to go on between the two, Hotaru and Setsuna just watching, occasionally exchanging amused glances. Matthew watched for a moment or so. He didn't know why, but his attention was irresistibly drawn towards the young Saturn princess. He couldn't help but notice the way the lights accented the purple highlights in her hair, the confident air about her when she moved, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Gently shaking his head, he let his gaze wander from her, but then their eyes locked. Violet met ebony, ebony met violet. They remained like that for a moment before the violet eyes turned cold and returned to Haruka and Michiru. He blinked in confusion. That had not been the welcome he had expected!

~

Hotaru grinned as Michiru berated Haruka for doing such a thing when they were supposed to be honored guests. Setsuna was holding in a laugh. It was quite easy to forget about Matthew when Michiru and Haruka were acting like little kids in front of the whole party. Well, maybe no one but Matthew saw them, but it was still pretty funny. Finally their little argument died down, and Haruka and Michiru headed to the dance floor. A nice slow song was on, and they were one of the best dancers there. Hotaru watched with amazement at their elegance and grace, as if they were doing a long practiced dance. About to comment on this to Setsuna, her violet eyes became clouded with confusion when she saw her not there. Then she realized the princess of Pluto had gone to get some refreshments. 

A light tap on her shoulder made her turn her head slightly, a little confused since all the other Outers were busy. She had expected to see the face of maybe an Inner senshi, but instead her violet gaze found Matthew. A sigh escaped her lips. "Oh, it's you," she said in monotone, eyes icing over. He gave her a grin.

"What kind of greeting is that to your beloved?" he inquired playfully, cocking his head to the side. Hotaru had to admit, that was a genuine smile on his face, and it even reached his eyes. He was kind of cute, the way his violet hair swayed in his eyes with his head tilted. But the only immediate response he got was an exasperated narrowing of her eyes. The smile flickered for a moment, before returning. 

Hotaru's gaze wavered to the side, seeing Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru occupied, unable to rescue her. '_Oh, darn it,_' she thought to herself. In a flat and almost bitter voice, she replied, "What kind of beloved sends his adoring fiancée in exile to undergo the harshest training of her life while the beloved man lives an easy life of living in a palace, having his servants do everything for him?" His expression dampened and the smile lost most of its shine. She crossed her arms and inclined her head, casting a shadow over those violet eyes of hers. Well, this wasn't the lovely and light-hearted princess of Saturn he was accustomed to. Where was that love-me-tender expression? What became of those happy, dancing eyes? Why wasn't she rejoicing at the fact that he was in her presence? The training sure had changed her a lot, even if he did like her better this way.

With a slight glance around, Matthew sighed. "Can you do me one favor at least?" He paused, but all she did was glower expectantly. So, he continued. "Will you meet me at the balcony in an hour? Please?" With a deep breath, her head tilted back slightly, and then she nodded in affirmation. The smile half-returned before he walked away. Hotaru clucked her tongue.

"What an idiot."


	10. Conversation in a New Light

Two Combating Sides 

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone! Thank you all for your reviews; it is much appreciated! ^-^ And, no, Hotaru will not hook back up with Matthew. I'm not that forgiving. *evil grin*

~~~

CHAPTER 9 – CONVERSATION IN A NEW LIGHT 

Hotaru shook her head at the mere thought of Matthew, her violet eyes narrow in exasperation. With a waving motion, she caught Setsuna's eye and motioned to the balcony. Setsuna gave a nod, brushing a dark green piece of hair behind her shoulder. Hotaru grinned, rolled her eyes, and then waved. The Keeper of Time gave a small laugh before waving back. The young princess made her way through the crowd, deliberately avoiding the dance floor, on her way to the balcony.

"Excuse me," came a polite voice. Hotaru turned her head to get a good look at whoever it was that spoke to her. It seemed to be a man from Jupiter, his dark brown hair brushed neatly, and ending at his shoulders. He had lovely hazel eyes and a bright smile. "May I have this dance, Lady Hotaru?" The Saturn princess gave him a wry smile before turning him down and leaving. Did he actually think she could dance? She'd never even tried!

Weaving in and out of people, Hotaru finally made it to the balcony, where Matthew was waiting. He was leaning against the silver railing, ebony eyes thoughtful as he looked down onto the scenery below. One or two couples were hidden in the shadows. Sighing, she walked over to him and also leaned against the railing, keeping herself at a good distance away from him. His gaze flickered to her, giving her a once-over. A dark violet dress, black sash with off-center bow, too long to see the shoes she was wearing, a ruffled ribbon around her neck to secure the dress in place, a silver bracelet with one or two lavender charms, black gloves that went up to her wrists, a violet ribbon in her hair, and a crown, signifying her as a princess. He managed a half-smile at the coldness in her violet eyes. Her gaze flickered to him, and, seeing him stare at her, she scowled. "What do you want?" asked Hotaru in a terse tone. When he didn't answer right away, she added snappily, "Spit it out!" She glared at the grin he was giving her.

"Why must you give me such a cold reception?" he asked lightly, in the smooth way of talking he had used on the woman from Mars. "After all, I am your fiancé. You're not even giving me an embrace?" The frosty look she gave him made the smile fade slightly from his face.

"If you think your smooth talk is going to win me over after you abused me, ignored me, insulted me, and sent me away, you are sadly mistaken!" she hissed at him, her voice clipped with anger. The smile faded even more. "You better not get me really angry. I'm actually glad you sent me away. It made me realize what an ignorant bastard you were. Wait. Let me correct that. It made me realize what an ignorant bastard you _are_. And, if I had stayed with you, my _beloved_, my natural powers would never have reached the state they're in now. With one swipe of my Glaive, you could be dust. I mean, sure, it would mean the whole palace, my friends, and me would die, too, but wouldn't it be worth it, _beloved_?!" As she spoke, her voice had been slowly rising and now she was practically shouting. The smile was nowhere to be seen on Matthew's face. It had been replaced by a tinge of fear. "Afraid are you?" she asked, in a deadly quiet voice. "You didn't seem that afraid when you were dragging me out of my room to get RID OF ME!" Her voice cracked and she took in a couple deep breaths while glaring daggers at him. Her glare didn't waver even when she saw the sadness in his ebony eyes. 

Matthew ran a hand through his dark violet hair and sighed. "If you're saying I was foolish to do that—" She cut him off, angry as ever.

"Foolish? _Foolish_, Matthew? No, not foolish! IDIOTIC! Unwise! Rash! Reckless! Dumb! Stupid! Thoughtless! Imprudent! UNINTELLIGENT!" He held up a hand to stop her, and she fell silent, still glaring. Matthew looked at her.

"It was foolish, I do admit that. But everyone makes mistakes. Can you forgive me for mine?" he asked quietly. Hotaru exploded, releasing all the pent-up energy she had stored away.

"FORGIVE YOU?!" she fumed. "How could I forgive you, Matthew, for everything you did to me? Everything? The list I had gone on with before didn't even do justice to all the things you've done to me! Hah! And you expect me to _forgive you_? Look, Matthew, I am not the same little girl I was once before. And you realize that, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me now! You don't just go on and change your mind about something like this in a mere second! Damn it, Matthew!" She was more than prepared to go on, but was interrupted by warm arms around her and Matthew's lips pressed against her own in a serene kiss. Hotaru froze for a moment, eyes wide, red creeping up her cheeks. But then she seemed to recover and forced him off of her, marching closer to him and slapping him with as much strength as she could muster. "AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THAT!" she shouted, enraged, before storming off of the balcony.

Matthew touched his cheek where she had slapped him. Damn, she had a good right hook. He could just picture that spot turning red. He watched the violet folds of her dress sweep out of his vision and into the crowd. Shaking his head and sighing, he leaned back against the railing again. The old embrace-and-kiss had worked on those others...

Hotaru was fuming, and it enraged her all the more because she was still blushing. Well, all she needed was a little time to cool off. She exited the palace, cast a furtive glance at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, then clutched her henshin stick and vanished in a violet glow.

She reappeared on the Phobos, one of Mars's moons, the closest place she could find to cool off. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked around at the scenery. That Matthew was so dense. Hotaru gently removed her crown and placed it on the ground beside her. Heaving another sigh, she pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her head in her hands.


	11. Reflections of a Lonely Princess

Two Combating Sides 

**Author's Notes: **Wai! I got more reviews! *is happy* Arigatou, minna-san, for the reviews! I feel so special! I think I'm going to end this next chapter. If I don't, well, er, then I'll end it the chapter after next. *smiles sheepishly* Yes, I will end it then. Then it'll be submitted for rewriting. No, not major. Just editing, proofreading, and the works. It'll take a while, though. I still gotta do that summer reading project. ¬_¬

~~~

CHAPTER 10 – REFLECTIONS OF A LONELY PRINCESS 

The stars glittered overhead, and Hotaru could just see the sparkling lights of the Moon Kingdom. Of course she was going back! Uranus would've killed her if she'd taken off for good without her! She was just extremely reluctant to face Matthew after that performance. Was she too hard on him? A little bit of her former self flickered through the cold warrior. Then it was buried again under memories of Matthew, her fiancé. "What did I even see in him?" she asked herself loudly. "He's ignorant, flirtatious, cruel, and a hooker's best friend! I guess he is cute, though," she mused dully. Her mind wandered back to the old days, before her training as the Warrior of Ruin. They were full of light and laughter. Hotaru had never let the darkness of their planet and their powers get her down before. She had always looked on the bright side, always looked to Matthew for guidance. Maybe that was it. It was his firmness, his steadiness, that drew her in. But was that it? Was that all? Or maybe it was just the desire to fulfill her mother's wish that she agreed to keep the engagement. Maybe that's why she tried so hard to see the good in him.

Or was that it? Before, before her training, was she so full of light that she couldn't hate him? Hotaru shook her head fiercely, black hair whipping around her cheeks as her violet eyes blazed. That couldn't be it. It was too hard to imagine she had been like that. Or had the training changed her so much that she couldn't even recognize her former self? A sigh escaped her lips and she laid back down on the smooth surface that she found on Phobos. The good thing about that ball that was being held was that everyone was there. Hotaru had almost everywhere to choose from to just relax and ponder. Her mind drifted once more to memories.

There were a few good memories, memories of when Matthew was nice and treated her, really, like a fiancée, even it was just to humor her. Like that time, maybe a month or so before she was sent into exile, when he had grabbed her from behind to hug her and kiss her hair. The way she had giggled and snuggled into his arms now made her feel kind of queasy, even if it did have a sort of warm quality within her chest. Her lashes settled down over her violet eyes as she released another sigh. It seemed like so long ago. Those days were barely even recognizable to her. 

She thought about those lightened days and ever so slightly shook her head. Even if she wanted to, Hotaru could never go back to the way she once was. Training, and the knowledge of her true power had changed her too much, too thoroughly. Was that the only reason Matthew was attracted to her again? Was it? Or was he just being a fool and flirting, like he did so often with other girls? It was hard to tell. The only way to find out was to go back, but there was an extreme hesitance within her. Going back was the last thing she wanted to do. But why? Uranus hated these types of parties, but only because it required her to act like a princess. Hotaru just didn't want to face Matthew. His smirking face penetrated her thoughts and she shook her head again. No. She didn't want to think of him. She didn't want to face him. She didn't _want _to talk to him.

_Uranus would be ashamed_, thought Hotaru suddenly. _She'd be ashamed that I let a man keep me from having fun. Well, that's not going to happen_, she thought resolutely, and stood up. No matter how she felt about Matthew, she wasn't about to not live up to the title she had gained herself as one of the coldest warriors. The senshi of death and destruction, frightened by a man of her own planet? Too frightened to even go back to a _party_?! Fury lashed within her. No way. No way in hell was she going to be scared by _him_. She didn't let youma frighten her. And Hotaru was _not _about to let him. _Of course, his face is scarier than the whole body of a real youma_, she considered bitterly as she pulled out her violet wand. Taking a deep breath, her hand tightened its grip on it and purple energy flowed over her and she vanished from Phobos.

The sight that greeted her eyes as she teleported to right outside made her eyes go wide. Gasping, Hotaru clapped a hand over her mouth and stepped backward. "Queen Serenity! Princess! Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!! Matthew!" she cried.


	12. An Unfortold Ending

**Two Combating Sides**

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. The last chapter. Thanks, everyone, for all the kind reviews!!! I'm so happy! It took me a while, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! It's summer vay-cay, but nonetheless it took me a while to really get this chapter formed. I have not read the manga, but even so, I know this will be AU. *bows* Look forward to the epilogue, everyone!

~~~

**CHAPTER 11 – AN UNFORTOLD ENDING**

Hotaru gazed with huge, shocked eyes at the scene before her, before the violet darkened almost to black with rage. She was right outside the entrance hall of the Palace, or at least, what was left of it. Huge flames spouted from the roof and every so often an explosion resounded throughout the whole moon. Towers of the castle were crumbling into dust before her eyes and a flood of people were running out. In the corner of her eye, the young Saturn princess glimpsed a few tumbling out windows.

Without a second thought, Hotaru plunged forward into the raging crowd, her voice drowned out by the frightened people's shouts and screams of terror. Her henshin phrase was unheard by anyone but herself, and no one noticed violet ribbons wrap around their princess of Saturn, transforming her into the Warrior of Ruin.

The crowd thinned as she charged through it, and finally dispersed almost all together, leaving her alone. Or at least, she thought she was alone. One look around the huge ballroom changed her mind really quickly. People were lying dead, some burnt, some unmarked. Sailor Neptune was putting out as many flames as she could, while Uranus and Pluto were, in turn, teleporting the injured outside. Even Matthew was pulling out a battered looking Princess Serenity, away from the thick clouds of dark smoke, and the heat filled air. Saturn didn't hear her protests as she claimed Endymion was already dead. She didn't hear that Serenity wanted to kill herself, and Matthew didn't seem to care. The Silver Queen was also putting the flames out, via her Ginzuishou. Hope arose in Saturn, but was quelled by the defeated look in her Queen's eyes. Saturn began pulling people out, and stifled a small sob as Matthew staggered back in. He began trying to drag an unconscious man from Venus out, but collapsed in the process. Saturn ran to help him, but was stopped by a command from Queen Serenity. 

Finally, the Queen ushered out the Outer senshi and held the Ginzuishou to her lips, whispering something to it. The Outers, reluctant to obey but nonetheless knowing they had to, ran outside just in time to find a dead Princess on the ground and sobbing members of the court all around. Saturn's own eyes brimmed with tears that refused to spill. She turned to her fellow Outers, who had sunken to their knees in the once beautiful and lush garden. The flowers were all dark and withered now, uncomfortable to sit in. And in the distance, Sailor Saturn caught a glimpse of the shadow of Metallia. Rage arose within her, but was forgotten as Queen Serenity stumbled out of her palace.

She fell to the ground in front of them. "Sailor Pluto. Return to the Time Gates," she commanded. Pluto wearily opened her mouth to protest, but her garnet eyes widened as silver light engulfed her and she vanished. Then she turned to Neptune and Uranus, who looked up at her with a dying light in their eyes. Their hands were clasped together and Saturn knew in her heart they were close to death. She felt it within her; it was her power that alerted her. And she also knew the Queen was almost as far gone as they. But even in her condition, Queen Serenity smiled.

"Sailor Saturn, you know everyone is dying. The ginzuishou will take everyone's soul to Earth, to be reborn in peaceful times. I have but one... last... request." The tears in Saturn's eyes finally spilled and she dropped to her knees. "The ginzuishou has taken all of my strength. Metallia has destroyed the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Millenium is over. Now, you must use your power and destroy the remains." Saturn's eyes widened.

"I can't, my Queen! You'll be destroyed with it!" she cried desperately, wiping tears away from her cheeks. But Queen Serenity just shook her head.

"You must. I will die anyway. At least my daughter and the other senshi will have a new life, a new chance to live lives they were meant to. Destroy the Moon Kingdom. With it, destroy Metallia. And then be reborn on Earth, Hotaru." Saturn hesitated, and then gave a final nod. With a sorrowful glance at the now lifeless Uranus and Neptune, she took a deep breath and stood up. The Glaive appeared in her hand and this time, she didn't wince at the power that flooded through her. She had a direct order from the Queen. It would be the first time she used the extent of her powers, but she would. For her Queen. And her friends.

_Goodbye my Queen. Goodbye... Matthew._ She raised the Glaive straight out in front of her, a somber expression on her face. A few of the people left surviving looked up at her, their eyes frightened. Taking another deep breath, her eyes closed, blocking out the vision of these pitiful people. 

"Death..." she whispered. The power clenched within her, and Saturn felt it running through her hands, through the air, and into the blade of the Glaive. "Reborn..." The power increased. Her grip on the staff was tight, extremely tight. It was taking all of her willpower not to let go. The energy that both she and the Glaive were emitting was almost too much for her to take. Her violet eyes snapped open and she shouted the last word. "REVOLUTION!" Without bothering to look at the stunned, disbelieving looks of the people around her, she flung the Glaive's tip into the ground.

It all happened in an instant. Flashes of silver, probably from the ginzuishou, burst from everyone's body, especially the senshi's. All except Saturn. With this attack, she'd be obliterated, only to return when she was needed. Then, everything was forced into mere dust as the energy she had gathered tore up everything in her line of vision. The castle exploded into dust, and she saw Matthew. His eyes went huge and he brought a hand up to shield himself from the black energy rushing faster and faster toward him... and then he was no more. But Saturn had no time for tears. The attack rushed toward her, destroying everything in its path. Both the Queen and the Princess vanished into dust; so did the Outers. And then her Glaive was forced from her hand, and too vanished. But instead of becoming mere powder, it emitted a huge violet light that seemed to destroy it. And then Sailor Saturn saw and felt nothing more.


	13. Epilogue

**Two Combating Sides**

**Author's Note:** Okay, everyone. Here it is! The epilogue!! I'm so proud, this is only the second fic that I've actually finished! I'm glad it went off with a bang, so here's the epilogue, and thanks to each reviewer!

~~~

**Epilogue**

A young 16-year-old girl sat on a park bench, watching the lake gently ripple in the light breeze. Her chin-length black hair blew about her shoulders, the warm sun accenting the purple highlights in her hair. Her violet eyes were slightly glazed over as she reminisced.

_It's been almost half a year since we beat Chaos... And I haven't really changed much, have I? _Her gaze flickered to her clothes. She was wearing a pale purple shirt, tight around the torso, loose around the sleeves. With it was a black skirt and black ankle boots. _Heh, I remember the days when I wore blue and pink... But that was before... A sigh escaped her lips and her gaze flicked skyward. It was a beautiful spring day, and it was quiet. All Hotaru could hear was the rippling of water and the birds chirping._

And then she heard footsteps on the grass. Her head turned slightly. Standing in the glare of the sunlight was a male figure. Squinting against the brilliance of the light, Hotaru couldn't make out any features. As he took a few steps closer, the light was slightly blocked out and Hotaru felt a small pang of recognition. His hair was a dark violet, slightly messy, but he pulled off the look really easily. His eyes were deep ebony, and sparkling with his stunning smile. He wore black jeans and a dark violet shirt, loose with short sleeves. He took a seat next to the slightly perplexed Hotaru.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully. "You looked kind of lonely over here. I was thinking you might want some company. I'm Matthew, by the way." He said all this in a cool, smooth voice. It made Hotaru's voice catch in her throat. She could not get herself to say that she'd rather be alone.

Instead, what came out was, "My name's Hotaru." And he gave her that stunning smile again. _I have to stop staring... but he looks so familiar!_

"It's nice to meet you, Hotaru." And she smiled at him.

_~Fin~_

~

**A/N: **Whoohoo!!!! THE END!! Okay, this is my first ever _finished_ and _completed fanfiction!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You encouraged me to write more, and convinced me that people were actually reading, instead of having my fic collect dust! I'm really grateful, and w00t for happy endings! ^-^ Bye everyone!_


End file.
